Rhythm Of The Night
by Citrinewarrior
Summary: Vanellope always hosted HUGE parties on Fridays, and it was never a problem, but when a certain Peanut-Butter-Boy she happens to like (alot) tells her he wants to get to know her better that night, what happens then? VanellopexRancis two or three-shot, hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

"Um, alright...well...I gotta go!" Vanellope said, grabbing her backpack and rushing to the door of Ralph's house. "I'm gonna miss that last train to game central station!"

Ralph smiled. "Now what are you up to? You never cared about being late before."

"Oh! I always host parties on Fridays-they would normally take place about ten minutes from now." She said. "You wanna come?"

"I guess so; I've got nowhere to be. Just let me...hit these lights..."

"NO no, uh, turn them off in a bit, okay?" Vanellope said-a little too quickly.

"Oh, alright." Vanellope exited his house, pulling a large and heavy flashlight out of her navy blue backpack (which was, surprisingly, her favorite color), and waited for her nine-foot friend to emerge from it as well. He did, after she heard a series of crashes and painful squeals.

"Uh, yeah I can fix that later. Let's go." They then walked out of _Fix It-Felix Jr., _and went on their way to Vanellope's sweet home.

Vanellope busted through the door to the castle, flicking on the light switch and running to the table in which her PDA sat. She plopped herself down on the couch and dialed a number at the speed of light.

"Hello? Gloyd? Do you have all the candy I asked you to get? No, peppermint is fine but you didn't need to get it...Make sure Mr. Fabulous has nicely cut _Reese's _or he'll pop a gasket...I don't think She wants ice cream from your hat, who knows where your head has been... You should get the taffy quick, they get violent a night...That isn't my problem...Just get it here! I don't care how...I'll even let you have extra if you can get it here early...Yeah, bye." Vanellope hung up the phone, grinning to herself. "Candy is on its way!"

"...So, who all is coming to the party?" Ralph asked. He hated to look absolutely clueless but he had never been to one of Vanellope's parties before, and judging by how excited she was, the must have been to _die _for.

"Oh, the usual... Taffyta cause I have to, Candlehead, Jubileena, Snowanna, Crumbelina, Adorabeezle, Minty-Z, Gloyd, Swizzle, and Sour Bill just because Gloyd can get really hype and then we just can't control him... Yup that's it!" She said and deliberately avoided her friend's gaze-instead going on ahead to text Swizzle to see when the root beer would be coming in.

Ralph smiled. There was someone he _knew _she had left out, but he didn't know who...

"You know, I could swear there was someone else who would come too, a kid perhaps?"

Vanellope laughed nervously. "No, I think I got them all...except maybe..."

"Come, on Vanellope..."

"I know, I know... It's rude to exclude. I guess I should know that better than anyone." She said to herself quietly.

"So...Who is it?" Ralph asked.

"Umm...R-Rancis, that's all." She looked away from him again to hide her blush from him. Ralph smirked knowingly at her.

"You like him, don't you Vanel?" He asked her.

"Umm N-no! Why would you think that?" She spluttered.

"Oh, I don't know, every time I say his name you smile a little and blush, you left him out of that list on purpose even though you intended for him to come anyway, the usual."

"Maybe a little..."

"Maybe a lot."

"Okay fine. But I'll wreck you for a change if you even think about telling him, understand?" Vanellope warned.

"Okay, okay." Ralph was a lot bigger than her, but the wrath of an angry nine year old, especially one from a sugar-based racing game like she was.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ralph, since you're here, why don't you make yourself useful and help me gather some more lights?" She decided to change the subject, smiling goofily. Ralph nodded, standing and waiting for further directions.

"We need to find gumdrops, which I have growing near here... A left on the side of the castle, keep going for about five minutes, and down the hill. Yup, come on, let's go!" She grabbed a pre-drawn map, riding on Ralph's shoulders as he walked out the door.

"So, how exactly do these things light?" Ralph asked, setting down the gumdrops he had gathered from Vanellope's farm. Vanellope picked one up.

"You shake them, like this!" She demonstrated, and a few moments after said gumdrop flickered to life. Ralph looked at it in amazement.

"Come on! Help me hang these up!" Vanellope seemed extremely excited, Glitching up to high areas she couldn't normally reach. Ralph smiled, occasionally letting her stand on his shoulder or head so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Ohmygosh! I declare that this will be the best party ever!" They had soon finished hanging the decorations and Vanellope was bouncing around the room once more.

"Come on; let's go do something while we wait for my buddies to get here." She grabbed Ralph's hand and pulled him upstairs.

About twenty minutes later, Ralph and Vanellope were still upstairs, playing what Vanellope referred to as "Sugar Rush Monopoly," which was basically a version of monopoly that followed one rule, being that Vanellope always had to win. Ralph laughed evilly when Vanellope bankrupted herself, causing her to pout for a bit. Her upset expression faded after a few moments, however.

"Hold on, Ham-Hands! I haven't lost quite yet!" She was smiling cunningly.

"How have you not? You're broke!"

"Yes, I am...But I'm robbing the bank!" She reached over to where they were storing the out-of-play money and took a stack of twenties. Ralph just stared at her incredulously. Vanellope smirked.

"Vanellope always wins." She stated proudly, waving the bills in his face. Ralph just continued to stare at her.

"You cheater."

"It's not cheating, it's taking a shortcut." She sat still for a few moments. "Do you hear that?" She asked.

"Hear what?" Ralph replied, scratching his head. "All I hear is..."

"The other racers!" Vanellope exclaimed, jumping up again. "Party time!" He followed her back down the stairs, greeted by the racers mixing and mingling all around him. Vanellope pushed him onto a couch.

"Stay." She ordered. "If you move around there is an absolute guarantee that you WILL break something. I'll sit with you in a few minutes." Vanellope bounced away yet again, this time to another racer, Swizzle Malarkey.

"Hey Swizz, did you bring the music CD?" She asked him. He nodded, smirking slyly.

"Absolutely. I think you're gonna like what I have planned." He handed her the CD, then winked at Gloyd. He winked back and gave Vanellope a thumbs-up. She smiled weakly back.

She put the CD into her music player, eagerly awaiting Swizzle's choices. "Straight from Dance Dance Revolution," he always claimed.


End file.
